Always You
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: A song brings Amy and Jake together. (Set during Season 2, Episode 17: Boyle-Linetti Wedding)


**Author's Note: Yes, I am waaay behind on posting this. And heck, I haven't gotten caught up on the newest season so this might be super confusing but I just found the handwritten version in my notebook and figured I should get it typed up and posted. This is set during Season 2, Episode 17: Boyle-Linetti Wedding.**

The idea had formed in Amy's mind the second she'd read the email Gina had sent to everyone in the precinct. The email which had read, "Heeey! I need more music ideas for mom's wedding reception so send me requests for songs you want to hear. Wedding appropriate songs only, no polka or classical crap. And yes, I will judge you for your suggestions."

Now that the wedding of Gina's mom and Boyle's dad had finally arrived Amy was rethinking her choice. Maybe a wedding wasn't the right place for what she had planned. Maybe she should have just planned to do this during a drunken karaoke session at a bar where no one would remember it if it went horribly wrong and she bought them all enough drinks afterward.

Or maybe she should just leave it alone all together. It had been a bad idea. It _was_ a bad idea.

Just as Amy was really starting to freak out Gina stopped by her table and thrust a glass of something amber colored into her hand.

"Drink up cupcake, I have a feeling you're going to need this," Gina instructed.

Amy glared at her. "You already made me change my dress. Now you're trying to force feed me liquor. Why?"

"First of all, your dress was hideous even before you rolled around in the trash. And I figure you'll need the alcohol because the song you requested is up next."

"Why should that bother me? It's just a song," Amy sputtered and then downed the drink in her hand. Her eyes watered as the whiskey burned its way down her throat.

Gina smirked at her. "Yes I'm sure you chose this song for my mom and her new hubby and not for yourself and someone else we both know."

Before she could stop herself Amy's gaze flitted over to where Jake was standing at the bar. He'd been there ever since the reception had started and he'd found the lips of his junior high crush plastered against someone else's.

She was still staring at him when Gina leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "If you really want him you need to get a move on. He won't wait around for you forever."

Amy nodded. That much was obvious what with the fact that Jake had started the day with the intention of spending the night in someone else's bed.

By the time she forced herself out of her seat the song she'd suggested had already begun. The lyrics hit her like always, reminding her of how she'd realized her feelings for her partner.

 _We were just wasting time, uh uh babe._

 _For my whole life we never crossed the line,_

 _Only friends in my mind but now I realize._

As the words thumped in her chest she finally looked up and she froze in place when she realized Jake was staring at her. He was staring at her while Gina whispered in his ear.

Amy almost chickened out and turned to run away but then Jake was stalking towards her and it seemed as though the music got louder the closer he got to her.

 _It was always you._

 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time,_

 _All this time._

 _It was always you._

 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied._

"Maroon 5, huh?" Jake asked as he took the final step towards her.

Amy, nervous as hell, went to her default; loud protestation and deflecting. "What makes you think this was my pick? There wasn't an announcement that this was the song I chose. And anyways I thought we were supposed to pick something for the newlyweds. They just met a few months ago so this song doesn't work for them. This song is against the rules and I don't break the rules."

Jake's eyebrows rose higher and higher while she babbled. "Oh really?" Then what song did you pick?"

"This one," Amy blurted just as her song ended and the next one began. She blushed when she recognized the opening strains of "I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men. She was struggling for an explanation when Boyle stood up and made an announcement about how the song was his contribution to the night.

"Awkward," Jake crowed. "Not only is Boyle trying to get his daddy and new mommy in the mood but he called you out on your lie at the same time."

Amy swept passed him suddenly needing another drink but Jake stopped her. "Nuh-uh. I want you mostly sober for the conversation we're about to have."

"Jake, I don't think I can," Amy admitted.

Jake dropped her arm and gave her a wounded look. "But you thought you could when you told Gina your song choice."

Amy stared into his eyes, her heart racing. "I did. I emailed her back right away before I had time to rethink my decision. I'd just heard that song on the way to work and, as always, it reminded me of us. So when I saw the email I decided to go for it and then…"

"You started thinking about all the 'what ifs.' The bad ones."

Amy nodded.

"You know what I think?" Jake asked as the next song started. "You should listen to T. Swift." Then he smiled and turned to walk away.

The song hadn't even made it through its first chorus when Amy flung herself at Jake and pulled him into a kiss right in the middle of the dance floor.

 _Well you drive me crazy half the time,_

 _The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

 _And I'm only me when I'm with you._


End file.
